


【SG天擎/微量通柱、天红】【allop】吾王

by AprilComedy



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilComedy/pseuds/AprilComedy
Summary: 学车归来，发篇汽修检验修行成果。卡车兄弟bond过但不妨碍他们各玩各的（别和镜像轮子谈节操）（所有博派都是领袖后宫）（人人都爱擎天柱）
Relationships: Jetfire/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 6





	【SG天擎/微量通柱、天红】【allop】吾王

前往谒见厅的通道很少有机走动，不说那些阴沉的警卫，光是摆在走廊两边的尸体陈列罐就能吓跑大部分还不怎么疯的金刚，但天火不在“正常”范围内，所以这条路他走得特别顺畅。

天火边看数据板边键入自己的通行密码，抬起头雕就看见坐在王座上陷入充电状态的擎天柱，紫色重卡面罩大开，光镜黯淡，左手垂下扶手，地面落着几份报告，一副放松的模样。天火的嗅觉传感器捕捉到清洗剂下有对接液气味，镜头扫描到几片红蓝涂漆粘在灰白色腿甲内侧，橙色车窗靠近余烬舱的地方也笼罩着不属于擎天柱本人的磁场，想到这几天某位大爷频繁出入基地，科学家面甲上浮现一丝坏笑，领袖真是辛苦，日也操劳，夜也操劳。

天火不打算叫醒擎天柱，他继续打量重卡，从面甲开始，划过支撑颈部的液压杆，从脑模块发散出来的神经电路在它们的影子里闪闪发亮；紧致的腰线充满柔韧性和爆发力，天火亲眼见过擎天柱扭腰空翻将某个虎子一劈两半；最后是修长的双腿，灯光打在黑色涂漆上被稀释成暧昧的昏黄，昨天晚上被胞弟好好疼爱过的接口就藏在那片阴影里。‘真他渣的性感……’穿梭机调高换气扇功率，军队不缺帅车，只有博派领袖才能将野性和美丽协调得如此合适。

看着眼前这个尤物，一个想法窜进处理器：“在王座上要了自己上司”。天火没有任何大不敬的愧疚，汽车人表达欲望向来直白，喜欢就去占有，憎恨就去毁灭，不会因为你癖好与众不同就将你排斥在外，正是这点吸引了科学家。天火还记得黄金时代，自己还在科学院里扮演老师的乖学生、缠着红蜘蛛的傻大个。被腐朽的陈规禁锢，他想怒吼、想破坏、想撕碎面具袒露真实的自己，但小星星看向他时带着憧憬的蓝色光镜又将他打回面具后。天火忍耐着、忍耐着，直到紫色暴君的到来改变了一切。

“加入我。”地面单位两条腿搭在桌子上，一手把玩着矿石，一面向已经荣获教授头衔的飞行变体发出邀请。

这甚至不是个问句，天火举枪瞄准，卡车肩甲上的徽标让他想起从同事那里听来的关于某个地下组织的传闻：“你有什么资格命令我？”

擎天柱——那时还叫奥利安——将石头放到一边站起身走向办公室的主人，两对红色镜头相互对视，较矮的那位划开面罩露出意味不明的微笑，属于档案员被精芯保养过的手指暧昧地抚摸着黑色机舱：“装了这么久好人，不累么？”

“！”天火想推开他，却被扯住胸甲往前一拉，踉跄间双唇被含住，几番撕咬舔舐后就被金属舌撬开牙关，电解液顺着下颌滴落，被吻得换气扇差点爆炸的天火好半天才反应过来自己已经硬了的命根子正被别人握在手心里亵玩。

“自由，我的大科学家，汽车人可以让你做回真正的自己，没有任何金刚会指摘你，无与伦比的自由。”奥利安将情欲的热风吹向天火的接收器，吹向摇摇欲坠的理智之墙。

“不……”想想小星星！想想他在天空飞行的样子！

“作为定金，就让我来帮你打开枷锁。”混沌化身轻声蛊惑他，许他以极乐。

天火爆发了，低吼着掐住重卡双肩把他按在办公桌上。之后发生了什么他有点记不清，能想起的只有灭顶的高潮，还有挣脱世俗的畅快。两个金刚在房间里边打斗边对接，什么温柔谦恭、什么礼义廉耻通通抛到塞伯坦外，天火放任自己被暴虐的天性接管，不用像以前和红蜘蛛上床时还得克制不要弄坏他。

“你招募战士的时候是不是都要和他们来一发？”黑色穿梭机躺在地上喘息，将嘲讽抛向正在擦拭大腿的档案员，粗暴的拆卸让俩机都挂了彩。

“不，我只看到了一个迷途的余烬亟待我的指引，而且我今天芯情不错，所以出手帮了个小忙，”在走出电子门前，奥利安回头将印有汽车人标志的紫色徽章扔给天火：“汽车人的大门随时向你敞开，天火教授，自由权利归众生。”

内战打响后，在对红蜘蛛的爱驱使下天火追着小星星加入霸天虎，这次囚禁他的变成了霸天虎的戒律。每晚充电，奥利安的低语透过搁在子空间里的标志传出，加上上次见面时纵情的回忆撩拨着困兽在战场上对敌人愈发无情，终于天火被威震天以“手段过于残忍”为由关了禁闭。

“还在等什么？”奥利安笑着问他。

咔哒一声，囚笼碎裂。

等红蜘蛛带着seeker赶到，现场只剩下守卫的尸体还有站在废墟中狂笑的天火，从不敢让自己宝贝看见的十二门火炮已经披挂上身，他对满脸绝望的红蜘蛛温柔地说：“对不起亲爱的，但汽车人才是我的归宿。”  
记忆文件闪回让流淌在管线里的黑暗能量沸腾起来，将猩红的光镜烧得更加明亮，输出管也半增压顶上前挡板。天火扔下数据板走近王座，弯下腰轻吻Prime，将擎天柱第一次见面时用在自己身上的招数全部还给本机，暴君哼哼出声不过并没有醒转，天火见状更加大胆起来，接吻的间隙两根手指已经挑开对接面板暗扣插进接口，里面还留着通天晓射进去的对接液，在手指搅动下发出粘腻的水声，天火光学镜暗了暗，猛然将手指增加到四根。也许是扩张时碰到了神经簇，领袖机体一抽，也没打开镜头，只是含糊呵斥着：“够了，通天晓，朕让你一回你竟然越发放肆……”“陛下还在想着别人吗？我好伤芯啊。”天火抽出手指换上早已充能完毕的输出管，用力一挺腰冲进接口。疼痛混着快感将擎天柱从充电状态唤醒，刚上线就看见自己的科学家兼空军总指挥把自己压在王座上，接口里还插着根管子。  
“天火……朕记得叫你来是让你汇报科研成果，不是呃啊——！”天火一个顶弄将擎天柱后半句变成长长的呻吟，只能紧握王座扶手才能不滑下去，甬道剧烈收缩爽得他差点缴械。  
就是这种感觉，情欲、糜烂、堕落，宇宙大帝的使徒就是用它把自己拉下地狱。  
“我本来想向您汇报，但您的睡颜深深诱惑了我，陛下不是说过只要自己想要的，不择手段也要得到吗？我只是遵照您的教诲而已。”  
“朕是这样……唔……说过没啊！……没错，不过你得有哈啊……相匹配的实力才行。”说完双手抱拳往天火背部锤去，照往常这一击足以使任何一个金刚下线，但昨晚连续过载已经掏空机体，所以天火仅用一只手就钳住擎天柱双腕固定在头顶。  
“现在可以证明我的力量了吗？毕竟趁虚而入也是实力的一部分啊，陛下不也靠着诡计赢得了统帅我们的权力吗？”他抬起重卡一条腿折到车窗，好让输出管进入更深，甚至顶到了油箱垫片。大量快感让擎天柱只能靠着椅背任他掠夺，但输人不输阵，破坏大帝呻吟时不忘讽刺空军指挥：“红蜘蛛真——嗯！——可怜，自己的芯上人一边想他一边上着——哈！——其他机，知道我为什么选你领导飞行者而不是银剑？你们狭路相逢时，只要红蜘蛛嗅到你身上遍布对接液，尖叫鬼面甲上就会充满被背叛的痛苦，那景象只要模拟一下就咳——！”擎天柱知道霸天虎空军领导是天火死穴，不停戳人痛处的后果就是被穿梭机扼住脖子往死里干，脑模块缺乏能量供给使他濒临保护性锁死，眼前全是雪花，连带其它感官被无限放大，擎天柱能清晰感受到输出管如何碾过对接通道里所有传感节点。天火报复般疯狂戳刺，冷凝液顺头雕滑下，也不在乎是不是弄疼了对方，没多久就把擎天柱送上高峰，前端射出的对接液溅得天火满腹甲都是，接着天火也放松对擎天柱的钳制过载了，大量次级能量涌进油箱，只是卡车装不下那么多，剩余部分只能混着润滑液从连接处的缝隙流出。  
“空军总指挥的位子，我自认比银剑那个小疯子更能胜任，起码我不恐高。而且他为了上位耍的小阴谋我还不放在眼里，”天火靠在擎天柱身上休息，揉按他颈部被自己弄出的掐痕。“红蜘蛛迟早属于我，到时候还请陛下高抬贵手。”

“哼！承认吧天火，你喜欢我拉你走上的道路。”

“随您怎么说，my lord。”休息够了，天火站起身，输出管拔出来时发出“啵”的声音，大量液体争先恐后地从失去阻塞的接口流出，积在王座上聚成一滩，他从子空间拿出清洁布擦了半天才收拾好。

“把报告留下，给你五秒钟从朕眼前消失。”被拆了个彻底的擎天柱无力地朝门那边挥手，不想再看到这位敢下克上的部下。

“遵命。”天火假模假样行个礼，离开谒见厅返回自己舱室。

该把红蜘蛛捕捉计划提上日程了，天火盘算着，他一点都不担心擎天柱会把小星星扣下不给他，破坏大帝在对下属许诺方面少有地诚实。另外看在擎天柱让自己难得尽兴一回的份上就回绝补天士的结盟请求吧，天火把私人终端署名补天士的加密信息删除再粉碎防止被录音机抓住把柄，讲真只要处理器还能工作的金刚都清楚只有擎天柱才能将他们这群疯子和暴徒凝聚成横扫宇宙的军队，没有擎天柱汽车人将会土崩瓦解，补天士小混混可没这个魄力。不过军队内部权力争斗瞬息万变，上一秒还站在顶端，下一秒就成了阶下囚，假如擎天柱失势，天火很乐意把汽车人伟大领袖和红蜘蛛关在一起纳入收藏，可他要先打赢通天晓、救护车还有闲杂人士甲乙丙丁再说，毕竟谁都想永远独占陛下呀。

—End—


End file.
